Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen injection apparatus used in a fuel cell system, for injecting hydrogen.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in fuel cell systems, fuel gas supply apparatuses for supplying a hydrogen gas to fuel cells have been used. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-267553, the fuel gas supply apparatus has an injector for injecting hydrogen, and the injector is attached to a support base of a body having a fluid channel to flow the hydrogen gas. The hydrogen injected from a front end (distal end) of the injector flows through the fluid channel, and the hydrogen is supplied from a discharge port to the fuel cells through a diffuser provided in the fuel gas supply apparatus. Further, a sound proof member of metal or resin is fixedly provided and held between the injector and the support base to achieve reduction of vibrations and operation noises generated by the injector.